


Levi Makes Children Cry

by shiru



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Fluff, Kid! Jean Kirstein, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 19:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3662337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiru/pseuds/shiru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>picklestpickle: eren laughing at levi bv levi accidentally managed to scare away a little kid again (For April Fools Day Fandom  Bodyswap on tumblr) </p><p>Hospital AU: Children are scared of Levi and cries no matter what.</p><p>(Non-beta)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Levi Makes Children Cry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [picklestpickle](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=picklestpickle).



> It doesn't really follow the prompt but kids are scared of Levi.

_picklestpickle: eren laughing at levi bv levi accidentally managed to scare away a little kid again_

Eren Jaeger knows that in life, there are facts that just can't be questioned.

Such as the sky is blue. Oxygen is essential to life. Levi will always scare little children and Eren will be there to laugh at it.

For as long as Eren had worked with Levi at the Wings of Freedom Children's Hospital, no matter how hard the older man tried, children will always be scared. No matter how many years passed, it was always a sight to see.

For example, right now a crying child no more then five was sticking his left arm out for Eren to swab an alcohol wipe.

“Don't worry,” Levi said as he readied the needle. He gave the child a small smile. “This won't hurt a bit.”

The child cried louder at his reassurance.

The mother rubbed his shoulders and softly said, “It's okay, Jean, it's okay. It won't hurt a bit.”

Jean's crying softened a little.

“Really-?”

“Because it's not me getting the shot,” Jean's mother laughed heartily at her own joke.

Jean turned his head to give his mother a disbelieving look, feeling betrayed at his mother's words. Levi took this chance to swiftly and precisely inject the flu shot.

Jean looked at his arm with a tiny bubble and then he looked at Levi who looked back. Then he processed the pressure he felt in his arm. Jean sniffled and whimpered before letting out a loud wail.

His mother sighed as she picked Jean up in her arm. She thanked Levi with a wry smile before she took her leave.

Levi managed to say good-bye despite the loudness of Jean's cry. Once the two left, Levi let out a relieved sigh.

Eren who stayed silent throughout the whole thing, gradually trembled with suppressed laughter. He tried to muffled it when Levi shot him a dirtied look, but it only made it harder for him.

“It's been six years,” Levi rolled his eyes. “How do you still find it funny?”

Eren burst out laughing, face red from trying to hold his laughter. He didn't even bothered to answer, only pointing his finger at the shorter man.

Levi's eye twitched and muttered, “Oh my fudging poop.”

At the self censor of his usual phrase, Eren almost died.

“Give it up already,” Levi said as he took off his doctor's coat. “Let's go home already.”

Seeing that Levi was getting his coat to put on, Eren quickly did the same.

“Should we go out for dinner or go home to cook?” Eren wondered.

“I'm feeling for hamburger steak,” said Levi as he buttoned up his navy pea coat.

“Ehh...” Eren paused putting his coat on and gave Levi a look.

“What's that look for?” Levi narrowed his eyes at him.

“Never mind,” Eren smiled brightly.

“I don't like that look.”

“Heh,” Eren shoved his hands in his pockets. “Don't worry about it.”

 

A while later at a family restaurant that served Levi's desired hamburger steak, any children who saw Levi, cried on sight or run away if they passed him. Eren laughed at the disgruntled man who only gave him the dirtiest look ever.


End file.
